


Однострочники об имперских адмиралах

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник однострочников по заявкам с разных туров</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Имперские адмиралы. Робинзонят на необитаемой, но условно-пригодной для жизни планете (как они туда попали - на усмотрение исполнителя). Отношения, выживание, устройство быта. (АU-развилка во время мятежа Ройенталя)**

\- Сильнее три, пока дым не пойдет.  
Оскар с умилением следил за стараниями друга.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, как в древности добывали огонь? - пропыхтел взмыленный Вольф.  
\- В старинных книгах читал. Что бы ты без меня делал!?  
\- Был бы сейчас дома!  
\- Кто тебя просил вслед за мной на эту планету садиться?  
\- Я думал, что с тобой что-то случилось. "Тристан" у тебя как решето.  
\- Какая забота о мятежнике!  
\- О друге.  
\- Хм. А остальные-то чего сюда полезли?  
\- Думали, что-то случилось со мной.  
\- Потрясающе! И теперь мы все вместе застряли на этой драной планете, с которой даже взлететь невозможно!  
\- Не отвлекайся, стругай щепочки.  
\- У тебя все равно ничего не выходит. А где Вален? Может его рукой лучше получится.  
\- Он сказал, что возвращаться к каменному веку не креативно и пошел в те лиловые камни, подумать.  
\- Не ходил бы он туда. Там недавно что-то здоровенное шастало и шипело. Вдруг оно живое?  
\- Теперь уже не факт. Туда пошел Биттенфельд с десантным топором и сказал, что намерен это убить и сожрать, чем бы оно ни было.  
\- А что, еда уже кончились?  
\- Привычка. Когда его Вильфорт от припасов отрезал, они неделю на подножном корму жили. И не спрашивай меня, что это был за корм. Не знаю и не хочу знать.  
\- Что делает Байерляйн?  
\- Строит убежище на случай... чего-нибудь.  
\- Эту кучу светящихся камней? Мне кажется, что они - радиоактивные.  
\- Я обещал, что научу его командовать флотом, а не архитектуре или геологии. Не нравится - надо было дождаться Меклингера. Он бы тебе выстроил дворец.  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- А не надо было устраивать этот дурацкий мятеж.  
\- А зря ты не захотел владеть галактикой на двоих.  
\- Теперь у нас есть планета на двоих. Давайте, Ваше Величество, стругайте веселей, вроде как, задымилось.

 

**Адмиралы Нового Рейха. По приказу императора проводится переаттестация адмиральского состава.**

 

\- Итак, - кайзер обвел адмиралов строгим взглядом, - Вы все прошли курсы повышения квалификации и я жду отчетов. Биттенфельд, вы вместе с Мюллером отправлялись на дипломатические курсы, на первом же занятии заявили, что у вас мало полномочий и исчезли.  
\- Я занимался в удаленном доступе.  
\- Чем?  
\- Самообразованием. Нашел инструкцию к нашим кораблям и выяснил, где у них задний ход. Теперь мой флот может куда-нибудь отступить.  
\- Где вы взяли секретную инструкцию.  
\- В сети.  
\- С ума сошли?! Ни в коем случае не пользуйтесь! Лютц уже скачал инструкцию к Торсхаммеру - мало того, что вирусов нацеплял, так его еще и спамом завалило. Изерлонский админ просто убился!  
\- Спам, между прочим, с вашего ящика сыпал, Ваше Величество, - обиделся Лютц.  
\- Это потому, что из-под вашего логина, майн кайзер, постоянно пишет Оберштайн, - добавил Ройенталь.  
\- Не отвлекайтесь! Мы сейчас ваши образовательные достижения рассматриваем! Вы, Ройенталь, изучили пособие "Ремонт флагмана своими руками"? Нет? А что изучили? Каталог новинок космического кораблестроения? Военное ведомство оплачивать это не будет. И не надо на Мюллера кивать, его флагман противник разбил, а вы по ОСАГО с Грильпарцера взыскать можете. Миттермайер, я слышал, вы подошли ответственно к обучению, получили вторую профессию.  
\- Да, профессию премьер-министра. На всякий случай.  
\- А на курсы кайзеров никто, на всякий случай, не записался?  
\- Ваша фроляйн.  
\- А вы, Ройенталь, откуда знаете?  
\- Мюллер сказал.  
\- Я ничего не... Ай!  
\- Кстати, Мюллер, учтите, что переписываться через виртуалов с Альянсом - это не дипломатия!  
\- У меня нет виртуалов!  
\- Ну, конечно, Zae4ka462! Что вы ржете?! Зачет сдал только Меклингер в студии рисования! Завтра в одиннадцать всем быть в кинозале. Будем смотреть учебный фильм "Космос не плоский". Я знаю, что вы знаете, Фаренхайт. Будете держать Биттенфельда, чтоб не сбежал. За ухо! Надо же вам, наконец, научиться это делать. И не пускайте Двойную Звезду на последний ряд!

 

**"Trick-or-treat". Сладкоежка Биттенфельд "стучится" в гости к изерлонцам на Хэллоуин.**

Строй черных кораблей застыл на обзорных экранах крепости Изерлон.  
\- Снова к нам Биттенфельд пожаловал. - фыркнул Дастию - Вот, настырный!  
\- Видеосвязь запрашивают. - сообщил техник.  
\- Включайте. - махнул рукой Дасти. - Очередное скучное предложение сдаться.  
Однако зрелище на экране связи отнюдь не было скучным. На мостике вражеского корабля стояла фигура в простыне с двумя дырками для глаз и огромной нарисованной пастью, рядом кто-то был замотан в тряпки, не оставляющие сомнений в судьбе другой простыни, там же торчал меланхоличный тип, в серебристом изоляционном покрытии, явно содранном с корабельных воздуховодов, и еще один - в десантном доспехе, раскрашенном под скелет-мутант.  
У самого генерал-адмирала Биттенфельда лицо было разрисовано черными полосами, а возле носа красовались кошачьи усы. Рыжую голову украшала пара накладных ушек. Обладатель ушек широко ухмыльнулся и провозгласил: "Угощение или розыгрыш!"  
Изерлонцы замерли. Кто-то присвистнул.  
\- А коньяку у них явно хватает. - в голосе Оливера послышалась доля зависти.  
\- Черт! Ни малейшего желания нет их угощать, но я не уверен, что хочу знать, какой розыгрыш у этих потребителей сайоксина. - отметил Каспер.  
\- Почему сразу - сайоксин? - насупился Биттенфельд и возмущенно тряхнул ушками, - Война-войной, а традиции забывать нельзя.  
Он подал знак и монстры за его спиной затянули нечто вроде песни. Динамик видеосвязи взвыл и захрипел помехами.  
\- Ириски подойдут? - внезапно расщедрился Кассельн.  
\- Это традиционная хэллоуинская песня. - пояснил Биттенфельд.  
\- Песни поют под Новый Год!  
Биттенфельд обернулся и заспорил о чем-то с мумией и привидением.  
\- Рождественские гимны поются под Рождество, - заметил Шенкопф.  
\- Гимны? - обрадовался Биттенфельд, - Гимн у нас все хорошо поют! Тогда - до Рождества!  
\- Рождественские, рождественские гимны! - Отчаянно крикнул Дасти вслед гаснущему экрану.  
\- Зато к четырнадцатому февраля мы будет готовы, - немного помолчав, сказал Поплан, - Дасти напишет валентинку...  
Договорить ему помешал метко пущенный розенриттерский ботинок.

 

**Терраисты не только организовали восстание в тюрьме на Хайнессене. Они подбросили туда крайне неприятный вирус. Зомби-апокалипсис. Биттенфельд, Вален, Мюллер и Оберштайн против зомби**

\- Мозгиии.... Мозги.... Агрррх....  
Бормотание зомби разносилось по гулким коридорам тюрьмы и, казалось, слышалось со всех сторон. Под ногами хрустело битое стекло - почти все лампы были разбиты во время зачистки этого сектора. Сейчас здесь было темно и пусто, но некоторые плотоядные монстры, в которых превратились бывшие заключенные под действием распыленной террористами заразы, ухитрялись прятаться в щелях. Поэтому генерал-адмиралы имперского флота Мюллер и Вален, обходя цокольный этаж тюремной громадины, держались вместе, особенно, пересекая совсем неосвещенные участки.  
Перекресток в конце темной галереи, по которой они шли, то озарялся тусклым светом, то снова тонул во мраке. Значит, за поворотом всего одна лампа, и та на последнем издыхании. Внезапно очередная вспышка высветила чей-то силуэт.  
\- Кто здесь?! - заорал Вален, моментально вскидывая бластер.  
\- Это я, Фернер. - откликнулась сумрачная фигура.  
\- Опасно ходите. - заметил Мюллер, опуская оружие. - Один и в темноте. Где ваши люди?  
\- Ушли осматривать технические коридоры. - устало отозвался Фернер, подходя к Валену с Мюллером. - Сил полиции слишком мало, а этих тварей слишком много.  
\- "Этих тварей" могло быть куда меньше, если бы вы не набили тюрьму под завязку. - съехидничал Вален.  
\- Такова политика военного министра. - огрызнулся Фернер.  
\- Гениальная! - ухмыльнулся Мюллер. - Как и отказаться от помощи Черных Улан. И не говорите, что они неуправляемы, потому что отсутствие их командира - это тоже ваша...  
Атакованный с двух сторон Фернер отчаянно ринулся на прорыв.  
\- Их командиром должны были стать вы, Мюллер, а вы, Вален, сами считаете генерал-адмирала Биттенфельда весьма…хм... бестолковым.  
\- Учитывая, что Биттенфельд сейчас сладко дрыхнет в постели, а мы с вами ночью, в тюрьме, в темноте, играем в прятки с зомби, я уже готов поменять свое мнение. - пробурчал Вален себе под нос.  
\- Тссс! - Мюллер предостерегающе замер и нацелил бластер в темный угол. - А нет, показалось! Этих тварей мы еще долго будем тут по закоулкам ловить. Так жаль, что ваш шеф не присоединился к нам в этом увлекательном занятии.  
\- Действительно, - поддержал его Вален, - почему он сам не прибыл полюбоваться на плоды своей политики? Наверное, сейчас сидит у себя в кабинете, чай пьет и почему-то не хочет к нам присоединиться.  
\- Наверное, считает себя слишком ценным для Империи, чтобы быть сожранным случайным зомби.  
\- Да потому что так и есть! - не выдержал Фернер. - В штабе должен быть хоть один человек, у которого есть мозги! МОЗГИ!  
Из дальнего коридора показалась боевая группа военной полиции.  
\- Вот он! Еще один из этих мозгожоров! Ишь, мозгов хочет, гад!  
И, уже бесполезный, предупреждающий крик Валена слился со вспышкой бластерного заряда, свалившего Фернера на грязный пол.

\- А Фернер легко отделался.  
Суета в переполненном госпитале понемногу затихала. Раненных развезли по палатам , зараженных поместили в строгий карантин, и перед двумя генерал-адмиралами наконец-то забрезжило скорое окончание этой безумной ночи.  
\- Ранение при исполнении служебных обязанностей, почетное, но не опасное, руководство успешной операцией. Вот увидишь, Фернер еще и повышение получит.  
\- Злишься на него? - удивился Вален ворчливому настроению Мюллера.  
\- Не на него, конечно, а на его шефа со всей его замечательной политикой. Такую задумку мне испортили! Понимаешь, хотел на Изерлон отправить этого Мураи для наведения контактов, а теперь...  
Мюллер безнадежно махнул рукой в сторону бронированной двери изолятора, сквозь металлическую дверь которого доносились приглушенное утробное ворчание и стоны.  
\- Ну, ты еще можешь послать его на Изерлон. - рассмеялся Вален, - Только ему записку надо будет на спину прицепить.  
\- И что я напишу? "Мозгов у нас не нашел. Голодает. Надеемся на вас"?  
\- Напиши только одно слово: "Бамболейо!" - и они все поймут. Сразу про нас все поймут.

 

**Пост-канон, экскурсия в музей династии Лоэнграммов, один из главных экспонатов - диван, на котором Биттенфельд когда-то вынес кайзера . Мифы и легенды вокруг дивана**

В просторном зале нового музея Хайнессенполиса, огороженный бархатным канатом, стоял диван. Казалось бы что в нем особенного? Обыкновенная старая, потертая мебель. Однако же, этот зеленый диван неизменно привлекал к себе общий интерес. Вот и сейчас перед ним задумчиво стоял довольно молодой человек, судя по виду, гость столицы Новых Земель.  
\- Диваном интересуетесь? - раздалось прямо за его плечом.  
Обернувшись, молодой человек увидел низенького улыбчатого господина в возрасте, и весьма солидной комплекции.  
\- Да, вот стою и думаю - неужели это тот самый диван?  
\- И не сомневайтесь! Тот самый. Все, что осталось от прежнего музея. И ни головешечки больше. Все пожгли проклятые!  
\- Пожгли? Но ведь в газетах писали...  
\- Ай, молодой человек! В газетах разве правду напишут?! Я хоть сам и феззанец, но был тогда на Хайнессене по делам коммерции. "Анна и компаньоны", торговля растительными маслами.  
Незнакомец слегка поклонился.  
\- Так вот, все тогда говорили, что это здоровенный рыжий котяра специально с имперской армией прибыл, чтоб беспорядки учинять. А некоторые говорили, что и не котяра вовсе, а хулиган по прозвищу Кабан со своей шайкой. Бегал по городу со специальным примусом-огнеметом и кучу всего пожег - и музей, и центральный универмаг, и Дом Литератора. Хотел еще оперный театр спалить, но его военная полиция на броневиках и с собаками отогнала.  
Молодой человек недоверчиво покачал головой.  
\- А я читал, что этот рыжий был адмирал, и что он с самим Оберштайном поссорился.  
\- Ха! - фыркнул его собеседник, - Да, чистой воды надувательство. Они специально это разыграли, чтобы всем голову заморочить. Сам-то Оберштайн такие фокусы тут показывал! Сотни людей вроде бы как на концерт пошли, а наутро оказались в тюрьме, и все как один - нагишом.  
Пожилой господин опасливо оглянулся и, наклонившись к самому уху, прошептал.  
\- Хотите верьте - хотите нет, а только в свите прежнего кайзера не люди были, а все сплошь одна нечистая сила! А то как он по-вашему целую галактику завоевал? А? Вот то-то! Нехорошая это династия!  
Он отодвинулся и многозначительно повел бровью.  
\- Все это очень подозрительно и ничем хорошим не кончится. Истинно говорю, мы еще с вами увидим как крепость Изерлон налетит на небесную ось!

 

**Пре-канон, безуспешные попытки Биттенфельда сдать экзамен по астронавигации в военном училище, на фразу: "Главное - начать, а там по обстоятельствам".**

Биттенфельд сидел на подоконнике, обхватив колени и смотрел в окно. На залитый весенним солнцем двор высыпали из душных классов замученные экзаменами курсанты.  
\- Что, загораешь? - осведомился Вален, подойдя к приятелю. - Поздравляю! Еще один несданный зачет и еще одна впечатляющая речь. "Главное начать, а там по обстоятельствам" - новое слово в астронавигации!  
Биттенфельд презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Ха! Да с какой стати этот старый маразматик будет мне указывать, что возможно, а что нет?! Могу поспорить, что он сам забыл, когда последний раз видел космический корабль не на картинке!  
\- И обязательно нужно было ему об этом заявлять? Вот, только не надо мне ничего говорить о традициях твоей семьи! - замахал руками Вален, видя, что Биттенфельд собирается ответить. - Неужели так трудно сунуть в... сторону свое мнение и просто ответить по конспекту?  
Биттенфельд пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
\- Вот, - Вален покрутил толстой зеленой тетрадкой у него перед носом, - Кто по этому конспекту готовился - все сдали. Проверенная вещь! Или ты хочешь остаться на второй год? А лучше на два! Обещаю, что когда у меня под командованием будет свой корабль, я возьму тебя адъютантом. Тренируйся варить кофе и говорить "Слушаюсь, командующий Вален".  
\- Да черта с два! - Биттенфельд аж подпрыгнул и выхватил тетрадку из рук смеющегося Валена.  
Конспект был изрядно потрепан многочисленными соискателями хороших оценок по астронавигации, а на первой странице аккуратным почерком было выведено имя владельца: Адальберт фон Фаренхайт.  
Надо же, - подумал Биттенфельд, - аристократ, а конспект словно в аренду сдавал. Он вздохнул и полистав затертые страницы, нашел в тетради тему, ознаменовавшую его сегодняшний провал.  
"Энергетический поток в системе Рантемарио представляет собой непреодолимое препятствие для космических судов. .."  
\- Ладно, когда у меня под командованием будет свой корабль, а еще лучше свой флот, - Биттенфельд мечтательно улыбнулся своим мыслям, - Тогда и посмотрим, как оно там. По обстоятельствам.


	2. Chapter 2

**Кроссовер с фильмом "Лабиринт", любые персонажи. Кто-нибудь в сердцах пожелал, чтобы обидчика забрали гоблины. H+**

\- Я неоднократно говорил вам, Ваше Величество, что это выражение вредно, опасно и приносит вам одни неприятности.  
В голосе Оберштайна слышалось явное осуждение. Ранхард дернул плечом.  
\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Оно само с языка слетает, когда я из себя выхожу.  
\- Неужели нельзя отучиться? Даже после того, как гоблины забрали вашего Кирхайса?  
Райнхард помрачнел.  
\- Я тогда по-настоящему рассердился. Он ведь меня практически отчитал! Вот и сорвалось!  
\- А Кемпф? Нет, то что вы пожелали это Кемпфу, я могу понять, но зачем же вместе с Гаерсбургом? В результате вашей несдержанности мы остались не только без адмирала, но и без крепости.  
\- Не очень-то эта крепость была и нужна!  
\- А Штайнметц?  
\- Это случайно вышло!  
\- А Фаренхайта-то вы зачем гоблинам посулили? Вот, кого стоило бы отправить – так это Биттенфельда. Самое ему там место - среди родичей.  
\- Фаренхайт первым сообщение прислал о битве в Коридоре, вот и попал под горячую руку, а промолчал бы как Биттенфельд – я уже успел бы успокоится.  
\- На Лютца вы рассердились за Изерлон.  
\- Еще бы! А Ройенталь взбесил меня своим наглым письмом.  
\- И вот теперь половина вашего командующего состава пребывает у гоблинов.  
\- Так посоветуйте, что делать! Что вы меня изводите?!  
\- Считается что пожелавший кого-то гоблинам, должен сам отправится к Королю Гоблинов и, преодолев много преград, вернуть их назад.  
Райнхард решительно вскочил с трона.  
\- Я так и сделаю! Собирайте адмиралов! Мы пойдем и вернем всех до единого, забери меня гоблины!

 

**Кроссовер с "Понедельник начинается в субботу". Во вселенной ЛоГГа научились создавать дублей. А-, Н+**

\- Неужели совсем-совсем одинаковые?  
Нейдхарт Мюллер, к которому был обращен сей вопрос, явно не разделял всеобщего веселья. Впрочем, новость, которой он поделился с товарищами, трудно было воспринять серьезно.  
\- Говорю же вам - совершенно одинаковые! Оба сидели и писали, а когда я зашел, оба уставились на меня стеклянным взглядом.  
\- А я вам говорил, что он - не человеческое существо, - хохотнул Биттенфельд, - Вот, пожалуйста, он и размножается не по-человечески!  
\- Клонирование или почкование? - улыбаясь предположил Лютц, - Лично я ставлю на почкование.  
\- Это дубль.  
Адмиралы обернулись на подошедшего к столу Миттермайера.  
\- Их пока сделали только для верхушки имперского командования, но скоро каждый из вас тоже сможет заказать себе такого.  
\- Дубль? - изумился Мюллер, - Это точная копия?  
\- Нет, только внешне, а сами по себе они довольно... однозадачные. При создании дубля каждый может задать ему способность к какому-нибудь делу, не требующему особенных интеллектуальных усилий.  
\- Ничего себе! - Вален ехидно ухмыльнулся, - Биттенфельд вообще тогда может больше ничего не делать!  
\- Нет, боем командовать дубли точно не способны, вот, машину вести или от врагов отстреливаться - это они могут.  
\- Бой я и так никому не уступлю - фыркнул Биттенфельд, - а, вот, если бы он вместо меня в театр ходил...  
И на его лице появилось выражение умиротворенной мечтательности, настолько ему несвойственной, что всем стало немного не по себе.  
\- Миттермайер, а что вы поручили своему дублю, если не секрет?  
\- Не секрет, - Миттермайер широко улыбнулся, - Поручил ему за Байерляйном присматривать.  
\- Он, наверное счастлив!  
\- Я, честно говоря, тоже.  
Адмиралы окончательно развеселились, обсуждая, какие обязанности можно будет спихнуть на дублей,  
только генерал-адмирал Корнелиус Лютц молча думал о том, как важно не прогадать с умением своего дубля. Он может пригодится для чего-то действительно важного. Вдруг и вправду придется отстреливаться?

 

**Райнхард и адмиралы. В рамках программы психотерапии весь генштаб должен взять себе по домашней зверушке. H+**

-Что-то в мирное время приказы становятся один страннее другого. - Миттермайер несколько раздраженно вертел в руках бокал, – Что я скажу Эве? Она, конечно, хотела чтобы в семья была побольше, но после того, как я привел Ройенталя и двух его детей…  
\- Одного ребенка и одного ординарца, - внес поправку Ройенталь.  
\- Да неважно, - отмахнулся Миттермайер, - Если я теперь притащу еще и какое-то животное, то нам опять придется переезжать в дом побольше.  
\- Не могу поверить, что эта идея пришла в голову самому кайзеру. Наверняка наш министр-собаковод додумался. Якобы в рамках психотерапии. На него что-то эта психотерапия не действует!  
Биттенфельду не нужно было долго искать виноватого.  
\- Даже если это так, то это ничего не меняет. Приказ есть и его придется исполнять. – Мюллер задумчиво разглдывал вино в своем бокале на свет, - Какие будут предложения?  
\- Предлагаю подарить Айзенаху рыбок и делать ставки на то, кто из них быстрее заговорит.  
Идея Ройенталя вызвала оживление среди адмиралов.  
\- А я заведу пираний!  
Все удивленно обернулись к Кесслеру.  
\- Зачем?  
\- В работе пригодится. – Туманно ответил он. И улыбнулся.  
\- Вален, вам-то для сына точно кого-то завести нужно. Кого предпочитаете: кошечку или собачку?  
\- Хомячка. – меланхолично откликнулся Вален, - Они все одинаковые и легко заменяемы. А, вот, Биттенфельду нужно завести коня. Что же это за Улан без коня?  
\- Сделать ему скафандр и атаковать противника верхом, - поддержал идею Мюллер.  
Глаза Биттенфельда вдруг загорелись азартом.  
\- А кто-нибудь знает, где продают лошадей?  
\- Вообще-то я пошутил.  
Мюллер помахал рукой у Биттенфельда перед носом. Вален тихо покрутил пальцем у виска. Но Биттенфельд этого не заметил. Перед его мысленным взором здоровенный рыжий жеребец гарцевал по кабинету военного министра, весело топча копытами приказы, циркуляры и распоряжения.

 

**Имперские адмиралы на рыбалке. Накрытая поляна, напитки и трофеи.**

\- Нет, это никуда не годится!  
Кайзер обвел адмиралов строгим взглядом.  
\- Водка греется, закуска выдыхается, вода в котелке выкипает, а рыбу так до сих пор и не поймали!  
Рассредоточенные по местности между рекой и накрытой поляной адмиралы поскучнели.  
\- Лютц! Вы не оправдываете свое звание меткого стрелка! А мы очень рассчитывали на вас и ваше ружье для подводной охоты.  
\- Я не виноват, майн кайзер! Мюллер нарочно подставляется! Он на своих больничных по три отпуска за год отгуливает!  
Лютц обвинительным жестом указал на забинтованного Мюллера пневматическим гарпуном. Заканчивающий перевязку Вален, на всякий случай отшатнулся.  
\- А вы, Вален, вообще за удочку не брались!  
\- Я стараюсь держать левую руку подальше от сырости, Ваше Величество. Поверьте, я забочусь о всеобщей безопасности!  
\- Ройенталь! Миттермайер! Вы полдня сидите в обнимку над поплавками. Вторую бутылку пьете, а рыба где?!  
\- Биттенфельд с Фаренхайтом блеснами из корабельной стали всю распугали.  
\- Они уже сорок минут не ловят, а пытаются отпутать шнур и приманки друг от друга! Меклингер, посоветуйте что-нибудь проверенное, историческое.  
Элегантно устроившийся на пеньке Меклингер кивнул и не отрываясь от планшета процитировал: «В древнетерранской Скандинавии на мелководье растягивали невод, а затем, громко крича и гремя посудой, загоняли туда рыбу».  
\- Прекрасно! Кому поручим греметь? Биттенфельд, это дело для вас, а вы поймали пока только Фаренхайта. Что значит «устраивает»?!  
\- Давайте Кесслер просто арестует рыбу.  
Миттермайер незаметно переместился к импровизированному столу и придвинул к себе пару стаканов.  
Кесслер грустно покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу арестовывать невиновных. Вот если бы с нами поехал Оберштайн…  
\- Позвольте дочитать! – повысил голос Меклингер, - «Занимались этим в основном женщины…»  
\- Отлично! – Ройенталь с поклоном протянул удилище и забродные сапоги кайзерин и достал из ведерка слегка запотевшую бутылку, - Этот вид рыбалки мне определенно нравится!


	3. Заявка 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта заявка была исполнена 20 раз :)

**АУ–22: Во время боя, а также в минуты ярости и гнева Фриц Йозеф Биттенфельд превращается в тигра. Поэтому он вынужден постоянно носить с собой зелье-антидот. Однако перед выяснением отношений с Оберштайном, когда повалил военного министра вместе с креслом, Биттенфельд забыл выпить лекарство.**

**Исполнение 1**

\- И, ведь не боюсь отравиться. - удивленно подумал Биттенфельд, - Столько лет рядом с этой гадюкой Оберштайном! Наверное, у меня уже иммунитет.  
Он фыркнул и продолжил обгладывать берцовую кость.

**Исполнение 2**

Когда кайзер Лоэнграмм прибыл на Хайнессен, генерал-адмиралу Биттенфельду было разрешено предстать перед ним. Биттенфельд извинился за дурное поведение, за то, что позволил считать, что в руководстве Рейха существуют разногласия, за собственную небрежность и за порчу государственного имущества. Кайзер в тот день был настроен милостиво и постановил признать случившееся форс-мажорными обстоятельствами, обязать Рихарда Ойгена впредь следить за графиком приема лекарственных средств командующим, и на этом инцидент считать исчерпанным. Однако же по окончании приема, когда все были отпущены до ужина, Его Величество попросил Биттенфельда ненадолго задержаться.  
Он жестом подозвал Биттенфельда поближе и спросил шепотом: "А какой он был на вкус?"

**Исполнение 3**

\- Биттенфельд! Вам стыдно? Вы разгромили офис, насорили шерстью, до смерти испугали Фернера, исцарапали паркет, сожрали министра Обороны! У вас есть хоть какое-то оправдание?! Коленопреклоненный Биттенфельд вскинул было голову, но тут же снова потупил взор.  
\- Я оставил вам голову и всю верхнюю половину. - тихо проговорил он.  
\- Вот как? - Райнхард сощурился и кисточка его длинного желтого хвоста несколько раз стукнула по полу. - Ладно, тогда можете быть свободны. Совещание состоится после ужина.

**Исполнение 4**

\- Пока генерал-адмирал Биттенфельд находится под арестом в надежном вольере, вы, Мюллер, назначаетесь командующим Черными Уланами. - приказал Оберштайн - Только не говорите мне, что они не станут вам подчиняться!  
Мюллер нахмурился.  
\- Вы чувствуете себя очень уверенным, господин военный министр, там, на шкафу. Однако, хочу вам напомнить, что бланки приказов и печать остались на столе, Вален скоро устанет держать Биттенфельда за хвост, а Фернер, несмотря на его героическое стремление пожертвовать ради вас собой, пойдет лишь как легкая закуска.

 **Исполнение 5**  
-Он все еще играет? - безо всяких эмоций осведомился Оберштайн.  
\- А? Да!  
Фернер не сразу смог оторваться от увлекательного зрелища.  
\- Левый он загнал под стол, а правый...  
\- А правый, насколько я могу судить, ему бросает Мюллер. Вы бы, Мюллер, лучше воспользовались своим оружием!  
\- Что?! - в один голос возмутились и Мюллер, и Вален, и даже Фернер.  
\- Лазерным прицелом ему посветите. Куда-нибудь в коридор. - устало вздохнул Оберштайн и закрыл лицо ладонью.

 **Исполнение 6**  
Подчиненные Биттенфельда адмирал Хальбаршдат и его заместитель Гребнер просили встречи с министром обороны, но им холодно отказали. То же самое было и с просьбой о встрече с Биттенфельдом.  
\- Нельзя к господину министру. - отрезал Фернер. - Нельзя! У него стресс и правое крыло порвано, и спит он теперь днем на карнизе. А вашего командующего до сих пор тошнит серыми тряпками! Вон, к Валену в вольер... то есть в кабинет идите. Если жизнь не дорога.  
Фернер проводил Улан мрачным взглядом, подождал пока захлопнется дверь и достал черновик своих мемуаров. Он решительно зачеркнул название "Тень гения", задумчиво погрыз ручку и вывел новое: "Мой департамент и другие животные"

**Исполнение 7. Пародия на Корнея Чуковского**

!!!Стихи. Прости, Корней Иваныч... Простите все...

Оберштайн рваный плащ поправляет  
И свой новый приказ объявляет:  
Запереть Биттенфельда в чулан  
И сдать Мюллеру Черных Улан.

Сильно Мюллер стал сердит,  
Биттенфельду говорит:  
"Вы как будто бы случайно  
Проглотите Оберштайна,  
Чтобы сей флот-адмирал  
Ерунды не предлагал.  
Мне с Уланами резона  
Нет затеивать скандал."

Ухмыльнувшись,  
Облизнувшись,  
Биттенфельд свой рот открыл  
И немедля  
Оберштайна  
Без запивки проглотил.

Рады, рады, рады, рады  
И денщик и адмирал.  
(Каждый втихаря мечтает  
Чтоб начальство тигр сожрал).

Только Фернер грустит,  
Убивается,  
И в приказ министерский  
Сморкается.

У Биттенфельда в брюхе было  
Темно, и тесно, и уныло  
И в животе у Биттенфельда  
Вздыхает грустно Оберштайн:  
"Не понять вам глобальных идей,  
Политических сложных путей.  
Отпустите меня!  
Отрыгните меня!  
И, возможно, я стану добрей."

Пожалели Оберштайна адмиралы,  
Адмиралы тигру говорят:  
"Может, он и вправду сделался добрее?  
Отпусти его, пожалуйста, назад!  
Если кайзер вскорости приедет,  
Вряд ли ждать нам следует наград."

Биттенфельд головою кивает  
И широкую пасть открывает.

И оттуда отряхнувшись  
Оберштайн спешит скорей  
И тот час же адмиралам  
Обещает кренделей:  
"Зверя этого запрем  
В наказание  
А для Валена,  
И для Мюллера  
Будут, будут у меня  
Приказания."

И пошли они ругаться  
Бунты подавить стараться.

А полосатая гадина  
Дрыхла и ела говядину.

Пока кайзер не прилетел, плащиком не помахал и все успокоилось.


End file.
